Soul Eater : Chapter 1
by xXStarGazer2Xx
Summary: Its short but im amateur.   this chapter is about how Ashura is trying to make maka go crazy, but Soul tries to help her.
1. Chapter 1

"Soul . . . Please help me," Maka whimpered in pain. She looked to her left to see there was no one there. She looked everywhere, but no one was there. "I'm scared. Please someone help me."

"Oh. I see, I think you are terrified. The fear of Loneliness, can't forget about that one," Ashura whispered into Maka's ear, as he drifted by the empty room.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to see you. Get Out of My Soul!" She yelled as it echoed through the dark room as it changed due to Ashura's expression. Everything turned a crimson colour as Maka sank into the unstable floor.

"Bye bye! I'll see you later," he said as he gave her a half-smile.

Maka flew up from her bed. It was just a dream. Her feet touched the cold floor as she got changed. Soul. That's what she could only think about. She slowly stumbled outside as she looked to the floor with every step. She can hear Ashura's heartless voice echoing through her head. It wouldn't go away, the agonizing pain of his influence was affecting her actions. Soul ran up to her calling her name, but she collapsed.

"Maka. Maka! Wake up," Soul repeatedly begged as he shook her shoulders. But there was no response to his pleads.

Maka was terrified to be in the stone cold room again. There was no warmth anywhere, just a small window revealing less than one bit on light. However, there was one door. It was small but it might be the only way out of this nightmare. She quickly crawled towards the door, but Ashura stood in her way. The piercing pain of his cold gaze sent Maka flying back to her corner. She started to shiver as he got closer and closer. His pale complexion and boney figure, made her think of a skeleton. He reached for her neck and grasped his hand around it. He gently caressed her soft face as he gave her a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Did you miss me?" he quietly whispered in her ear as he put her down and held her in his arms.

"What is going on? Why did you-" she stuttered as she gasped for air. The forceful embrace he had

given her made her wonder what was she doing. She didn't deny the gesture but accepted it.

"Relax, just you wait. You will become like me. The madness inside you will take over and you won't have fear for anything other than me," he said with a mysterious gaze in his eyes.

"No. I won't become like you! I don't want to be consumed by madness while Soul is counting on me, to make him a death scythe.,"

"heh. He is only using you. Don't you see that? All he wants is for you to get him souls so he can get stronger, while you get weaker. You do know that he will just go away after you get him all those souls,"

"He won't. He's not that type of person and he cares about me. I'm not scared of you anymore!"

"Oh really, than how come you are shaking. Trembling in fear of what is going to happen next. Shall I kill you right here? Or shall I keep you here longer so I can make you like me?"

"How about neither?" she provoked as she set her eyes on the small door behind him.

"What are you going to do? You can't escape me."

" I can get away from you, all I have to do is wake up and you will be gone."

"It's not that simple. Every time you sleep I will be here. Every moment in your life I will be here. There is no way you can get rid of me."

"Yes I can!"

Maka swiftly dashed past Ashura aiming for the door, but he aggressively grabbed her by the waist and forcefully brushed his lips against hers. She impulsively pulled back, knowing she was doing something wrong. She needed to get back to Soul. The only way she hadn't gone was through the door. Maka let out a ear piercing scream, as a burst of light guided her out of the nightmare.

She gradually opened her eyes, slowly getting up from the ground. The first person she saw was Soul. Maka was so relieved to see him, she jumped up and wrapped her thin arms around his neck. She was so happy to see him she was crying.

"Maka..."

"Soul, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Heh. Me too."

"Soul ... Would you leave me when you become a death scythe?"

"Of course not. I'll always be by your side"

"Good. I love you Soul"

"Maka... I love you too."

_Maka. He hesitated. He doesn't truly love you. Love is for the weak. The love for other people make you weaker. Didn't you say you wanted to get stronger,or get Soul stronger? You are making him weaker and weaker. A burden on his shoulders. You are pathetic to think a weapon like him ever cared about you. All he wants is to become stronger. I know you want to be consumed by the madness inside you. I know you want to become as strong as me. Forget about Soul and Let me guide you through your path to become stronger. _


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater: Chapter 2 :

"Welcome back," Ashura smirked as he saw Maka's curled up body in the corner of the empty room.

"Get Away from me!" she shrieked as put her hand out in front of her. Separating the distance between

them. However, Ashura grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"I know you need me. Become stronger with me, leave Soul. I can make you stronger than anyone."

"NO! Soul is my partner, and he cares about me which you don't."

"You think i don't care about you? Heh. Who's the person trying to make you stronger? That's right, it's me. Not Soul. Not anybody else."

"But... I need to become stronger, and i don't need your help!"

"Have it your way, but soon enough you will find yourself begging on your knees for me." he forcefully sighed as he let her go of his imprisonment. His hand ran down her smooth arm as he licked the palm of her frigid hand, leaving a curse-like mark. "When you need strength, than come to me and I'll make you stronger."

"AHH! It's Burning! Make it stop, Ashura!" she desperately pleaded as the mark grew crimson red, releasing drips of her scarlet blood. She tightly gripped her bleeding hand as tears began to stream down her pale face. The amount of blood that poured out of her hand filled a small awkward shaped puddle shaping an eye. Maka's eyes grew wide and her face flushed red as she let out a faint scream.

Leaning in towards Maka's cheek, Ashura pressed his lips close to her ear, "Maka. I'll let you go for now, but you have to leave Soul. You will have to break his fragile heart and become mine," he whispered in a husky voice. His hand pulled Maka closer to him in a tight embrace and brushed his lips on her forehead as Maka's vision become bright.

She awoke in her bedroom not remembering what just happened. Wandering around her room she found her reflection in her mirror, yet the person she saw didn't seem to be her. It looked like her in every way, but it wasn't her. Her pale blond hair was identical to her own and porcelain skin seemed familiar. However she seemed unsure of everything happening. Was she falling for the enemy? The moment she thought of that in her mind, it echoed through her hollow mind.

Tears streamed down her face as she remembered what had happened in her mind. Heavy foot-steps made loud thumps on the ground as someone approached Maka. His sleek blue hair stood out bright from his dark apparel. His pose seemed to resemble hero however, he moved in closer to Maka's flushed face.

"Get up!" Black Star brutally snarled in her face, "Hurry up! Let's fight, since you so-called beat the Kishin Ashura let's see if you can take me on."

"Not right now, Black Star. I'm not in the mood for your foolish g-" Maka painfully moaned as she received a hard punch to her face. Her fragile body clumped on the floor as she slowly picked herself up and gave Black Star a death glare. 'Black Star . . . ."

She aggressively threw herself at Black Star, throwing her clenched fist at his face but he avoided her attacks without a sweat. "I can't beat Black Star . . . I'm so weak . . ." Maka muttered quickly accepting her defeat. Not even standing a fighting chance against Black Star, she gave up. When she was about to announce her defeat the palm of her hand began to burn. "AGHH!" Maka screamed in agony as she tightly gripped her hand as she hunched over showing her back to her opponent. The curse mark on her hand seemed to be the only thing she noticed on her feeble body.

"Maka, I can make you stronger. If you just let me _in_ i can help you beat Black Star. Wouldn't that make you happy, you can beat him on your own without Soul. Soul thinks you are a weakling, he obviously thinks you can't take care of yourself because he always puts you before himself. Come on Maka, give into the madness," Ashura friskily taunted her in a husky tone.

"Ashura . . . I want to beat Black Star. I want to prove to him I'm stronger than him!" Maka announced as she assertively stood up. However, darkness covered her pale face as she raised her hand at Black Star. A red blazing beam shot from it sending Black Star flying. Ashura's boney fingers caressed Maka's body as she had lost her sanity. Wrapping his slender arms around her waist, he pushed his hard chest against her back.

"You have finally given in to the madness. Now you can be with me forever," Ashura whispered into Maka's ear.

"MAKA! Come Back!" Soul panted as she sprinted to Maka's aid as Ashura had her in his arms. "Maka you are better than that. You don't need to stronger, you are strong enough."

"Soul. . . heh. Do you think the world revolves around you! Maybe i want this! Maybe i want to become strong to be the best. Soul if you can't accept this than we shouldn't be together!" she hollered as she turned her back to Soul.

"Maka, Wait! Ashura isn't the right choice to make even if you want to become stronger!" Soul pleaded, "Please come back to me, MAKA!"

"Soul, Leave me alone!" she stuttered as her shrill voice became a loud scream. Maka began to walk off into the distance completely ignoring all of Soul's words.

* * *

><p><p>

"Ashura, I don't know why. . . but my chest seems to hurt and my heart is thumping when i spoke to Soul in that tone."

"Well, Maka it's called regret but you will get over it because you have no need to think back to Soul he only used you."

"Yeah..."

Maka gradually stopped her feet at the sight of her own hand. The curse mark appeared to have spread up her porcelain arm, a vine like pattern tainted her pure skin. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about Soul, but memories and flash backs flew through her mind as if it wasn't meant to happen. "Soul . . . " Maka silently whispered, as a painful feeling struck her arm. Her terrified scream echoed through the empty streets, as she pulled her shirt sleeve up. The mark had changed to a crimson red colour like her blood was devoured by the marks. Her scarlet blood seeped through the mark releasing streams of blood that stained her clothes. In her mind as she kept thinking about Soul the more blood poured out of her arm. "Ashura!" she panicked as she reached out for a shoulder to lean on.

"Yes, Maka. You should forget about Soul, and maybe this wouldn't have happened. Forget about your past, this is your new life," Ashura stated as he covered her eyes with his skeletal fingers. Maka's vision turned black as she began to forget.


End file.
